


looking for something dumb to do

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Jedi-Related Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: "Master... You're only making it worse."





	looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted elsewhere.
> 
> I kinda... want to write more of this. I might, eventually. 
> 
> Title from "Marry You," by Bruno Mars because lol.

"I won't do it."  
  
"You speak as though we're being given a choice, Master," Ahsoka muttered under her breath. The insolent comment earned Ahsoka a sharp look from Master Obi-Wan and a wry smile from Anakin.   
  
"The council has already ruled on the subject, and our decision is final." Mace Windu's stern voice brooked no argument. He folded his hands in his lap and sat back, as if daring her master to challenge him again.   
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, gentling his tone as he tentatively reached out to touch Anakin's shoulder.   
  
"She's my—my  _padawan_ ," Anakin stammered, glancing back over at Ahsoka. "I can't—I  _won't_  participate in a sham marriage, no matter how vital to the Republic!"  
  
Ahsoka sighed and massaged her forehead with her thumb, right between her eyebrows. "Master... You're only making it worse."


End file.
